Beauty Smith
Charles "Beauty" Smith (or just Beauty Smith) is White Fang's second master and the main antagonist of Jack London's White Fang. He cheats Grey Beaver into selling him White Fang in exchange for whiskey. He turns White Fang into the "Fighting Wolf" by constantly tormenting him, both physically and emotionally. He has White Fang fight other dogs in order to earn money. He was portrayed by Steve Murphy in the 1925 film, John Carradine in the 1936 film, John Steiner in the 1973 film and Challenge to White Fang, James Remar in the Disney film, and Michael Mulheren in the 1997 animated film. Role Jack London He is an ugly man who gets Grey Beaver addicted to alcohol so that he can buy White Fang. He trains White Fang to become a fighting dog. He tries to steal White Fang back after Weedon Scott forcefully buys him, but White Fang brutally attacks him. Disney After White Fang saves Jack from a grizzly bear, Smith blackmails Grey Beaver for the wolfdog, saying that ownership of a wild animal is considered illegal. Smith and his gang train White Fang to be vicious in order to enter him into illegal dogfights. White Fang eventually meets his match in a brutal fight against a bulldog, but Jack happens upon the fight and intervenes in the nick of time. Having earlier reached his father's claim and begun the work of digging for gold, Jack returns with White Fang to the cabin where he seeks to transform White Fang's vicious and territorial nature. Jack's attempts to tame White Fang eventually succeed; both wolfdog and man develop a close and trusting bond. Alex helps Jack mine for gold and they strike it rich with the help of White Fang. One morning, Jack travels to the town to claim proper ownership to the gold when one of Smith's colleagues notices White Fang with him. Seeking retaliation and planning to steal the gold, Smith and his men attack the cabin site. Jack and Alex manage to outwit Smith's bandits. White Fang nearly attacks Smith until he's ordered by Jack to back down. Jack and Alex force Smith and his men back to town where they are arrested. Gallery White-Fang-1936-3.jpg|Beauty Smith in the 1936 film image-w123.jpg|Beauty Smith in Challenge to White Fang Beauty Smith 1991.PNG|Beauty Smith in the 1991 film Beauty Smith 1997.PNG|Beauty Smith in the 1997 film Videos Villain Defeats- Beauty Smith (White Fang)|Beauty Smith's defeat in Disney's White Fang Trivia *Smith's first name was only revealed in the 1973 film and the 1974 Italian film Challenge to White Fang. *Beauty Smith is similar to Abdullah from Disney's 1989 film Cheetah. Both are gambling animal abusers. Both train the heroes (Smith trains White Fang to fight dogs; Abdullah trains Duma to race). Both get arrested at the end after they get attacked by the heroes. Category:Crime Lord Category:Xenophobes Category:Slaver Category:Gamblers Category:Stalkers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Poachers Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Homicidal Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Rogues Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Big Bads Category:Deal Makers